


Worth of Remember (Ziall)

by 31SecondsAlone



Series: It belongs just to us [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jock Niall, M/M, Minor Larry, Nerd Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31SecondsAlone/pseuds/31SecondsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I hope this is not one of that kind." Niall said. </p><p>A not so 7 minutes in heaven, Twenty questions, two boys. </p><p>And with that, one moment that both of them would really remember. And want to have again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth of Remember (Ziall)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt: http://ziallpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/post/61308193738/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-at-a-party made by ziallpromptsdaily and oh my god, this was the first proper fic I wrote and I don’t even know what happened. I had to edit it a bit and, I just hope it’s good.  Maybe you should stop reading when you come with the first line (____) because the other thing… Seemed so simple compared to that end.  
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this” Niall complained “We’re not fucking ten years old”  
"Come on, there’s nothing else to do" His best friend, Louis, said. 

"Why do you even want to do this? You and Harry will fuck anyway."

Harry was liked by everyone for his nice attitude, and Louis’ boyfriend. Yes, they were gay, along with Niall, but nobody cared. Louis was captain of the football team, Niall the quarterback and even though Harry didn’t really did something he would be praised for, like said before, was loved by all. 

"Yeah, but I did it for YOU" Louis replied "This is your chance to get laid instead of having wet dreams with Payne, or maybe you can ACTUALLY start a normal conversation, instead of just sex".

Niall was some sort of a manwhore, but he had been crushing on Liam Payne lately, by “crush” meaning just wanting to fuck. 

Since it was getting late, many of the invited ones to their party had already left. And it wasn’t that bad, until Louis came with the idea of playing 7 minutes in heaven, and since almost everyone was too drunk to care, most of them agreed.

And now, they had been playing for half and hour and the most interesting thing was Harry and Louis snogging (it wasn’t that great and not even a part of the game). It hadn’t been Niall’s turn yet and Liam was already gone. 

"You can ACTUALLY start a normal conversation, instead of just fucking", Louis’ words came into his mind, but only "you can" and "sex" stayed there.

Everything seemed so useless after that. But Niall wasn’t really sick of it (at least not yet), it was just boring. 

And when he got bored, he actually payed attention. 

That’s why he took a look around. All the people in a circle, supposedly playing (they were just sitting there, same as him). How many they were, including himself? Around twenty, he guessed. Yes, he was bored but not enough to count. No one he really knew, besides Louis and Harry. 

"Fuck, Niall!"

"What?"

"Your turn. Now."

"Because it’s so useful right now."

"Shut up and do it, you’re the only one left."

Niall took the bottle and it landed on… He didn’t really know who the guy was. 

He had seen him before, but never knew his name. Once they tripped, the guy saying sorry over and over, probably scared of Niall. He didn’t do anything to him, though that time he was with Harry so he wasn’t sure if it was because of that. 

Still, they didn’t have a bad relationship. Probably because they didn’t even had one.   
"And you are…" Louis slurred (not that he cared). 

"His name’s Zayn" Harry answered, he knew it since he got along and knew all the school (nobody ever understood how).

Zayn just nodded. Being the center of attention wasn’t his thing. You could just tell by his looks: messy black hair, really skinny, tape on his glasses, and his clothes… If Louis wasn’t too drunk and busy snogging with Harry, he would make Zayn cry with his sassy comments. Everything about him screamed nerd, basically. 

"Let’s get over with this" he signed. 

"Well, now you will have to talk, because I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t fuck that" Louis giggled. 

Niall glared at him. Harry looked sort of mad (but he wouldn’t say anything serious to Louis, he never did) and Zayn blushed, obviously ashamed of it. 

They were locked in the closet. Thought it was dark, everything in the room (a closet counted as a room?) was pretty visible and they could turn on the lights if they wanted too.   
"S-So, what now?" Zayn asked when the door was closed and they were left alone. 

"Have you even played before?"

"No."

"How can you… I mean, you just didn’t have a childhood if you didn’t play something…"  
Niall looked at Zayn. Maybe he wasn’t hot, but he wasn’t ugly either. Cute was the only word Niall found to describe him. And it wasn’t completely accurate. 

He just wouldn’t be Niall first option. No one’s, probably. 

"I never played this before." Zayn stated. 

Now, that could be something to have fun with. 

"Alright, this is how it works: since I was the one that span the bottle, you have do do whatever I say". Niall lied. Sort of. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"A blowjob would be good" Niall said, instantly feeling bad about it. For some odd reason, he just couldn’t do that to Zayn. He had done things that could made him a complete douchebag before but never at that point. If he proceeded, if not, there would still be worse things.

He was not going to proceed. 

"But…" Zayn was cut by Niall. 

He didn’t even say no. 

"Look, since this is your first time, I’ll change it". 

"To what?"

"We’ll just talk. You okay with that?"

"I guess." 

"Why, you don’t seem to good with that."

"No, it’s, I’m just not good at talking."

"You’re doing it right now."

"But we aren’t talking the same way you would with other people, I’m sure about that."

"That’s true."

"And I really want to have a conversation, I really want to."

"It’s okay. And you can have one."

"I tend to stop talking because I feel like I’m annoying people, or something like that. Normally I would never tell anyone that."

"So, I guess I will be the one that does the main part of the conversation."

"If you do that, I will be really thankful."

"Ever heard of that game or something? Twenty questions?"

"I think so. Even if I didn’t, it seems kind of obvious what’s it about."

"That’s why I won’t explain. I start, but you have to ask too."

"Okay." 

"Ummm…"

Niall didn’t know what to ask. Everything seemed so simple, things he could wait to find out. 

"Are you gay?"

That one was pretty obvious for Niall. Almost completely sure the answer, if honest, would be yes.

"What?"

"I couldn’t come up with something else to ask." He laughed. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Yes."

So Niall guessed right. 

"You are too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. That was my question. It’s your turn again."  
"Why did you come to the party? Not like you shouldn’t have, just curious."

"I don’t really know how I ended up here. But I can tell you is in part Harry’s fault."

"Not surprised of that. Now you ask."

Zayn seemed to think about his question. He hesitated but at the end asked. 

"What did you think when you saw I was the one you had to spend time with, because of the game?"

"I never really wanted to play. So I just wanted to end all of it."

"Oh."

"But now, it’s not really bad."

Zayn let out a small smile. “That’s great.” He said. 

"Now, my turn again. Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Why are you asking those kind of questions? I mean, I’m pretty sure of the two things you have asked me, both of them have something to do with, relationships. Romantic ones."

Niall started laughing, looked at the ceiling and covered his eyes. “I don’t even know what I’m asking. I just don’t know.”

"It’s okay. It has happened to me too."

"Okay you don’t have to answer that one. I can ask something else." 

"No, it’s okay. I have, but maybe not something really special. Worth of really remembering it."

"I think I know that kind of kiss." Niall said. 

"Oh."

"And I hope this is not one of that kind." Niall said. 

"What…"

Zayn couldn’t end his question. Niall was kissing him, not like many of the kisses Niall gave to other boys before, not just fast without really feeling something. 

And soon Zayn was also kissing Niall. A bit like the few ones he gave before, unsure of what to do at the start. But it was also different. For example, it was longer. 

And they were also feeling something. Maybe not much, but something, and it could grow.   
They slowly separated. No one said anything. Maybe it wasn’t necessary, or they didn’t know what to say. Both were possible. 

 

"That was interesting." Said Niall. 

"Yes."

And it would also be worth of remember. For both of them.  _________________________________________________________________________

"They have been in that wardrobe for like, twenty-five minutes. Don’t you think that’s too long?" Harry asked. 

"Nah, I bet they are… Oh my god, if Niall slept with that thing, I swear-"

"His name is Zayn, Louis, and he would be good for Niall."

"Sometimes you are like a mother" Louis smiled and kissed Harry. "But I want to go to sleep, and I guess I have to get them out first".

"Niall if you and that thing… Zayn, did something together I swear I will…"

"And I failed that exam, but now I know what Amsterdam is " Niall said. 

"You can’t be serious" Zayn snorted. 

"Yes! And… I guess the game is over now". 

"Thanks for changing the game" Zayn muttered in Niall’s ear. 

"It was fun actually, and Zayn? We should hang out sometime." he said. 

"Yeah, see you at school". 

"What did you do there?" Louis asked, while sitting next to Harry.

"Had a normal conversation". 

"So THE Niall Horan had fun with that nerd, without fucking?". 

Niall thought about it for a minute. He was sure he didn’t expect to die of boredom all that time but he didn’t really know what he wanted to. 

But it wasn’t important. He did have fun at the end. 

"Yeah". 

And he couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
